In industrial plants there are many analog dial gauges used for monitoring pressure and temperature of various equipments. An operator is employed to monitor and record the readings of these gauges. The operators are typically required to note down the readings of the dial gauges multiple times in a day. They go to the place where the dial gauge is present and note down the readings on a handheld device.